


Put 'Em Together and What Have You Got

by bambigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambigrace/pseuds/bambigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>950 words of Klaine looking at photos with a dash of kid!Klaine and Cinderella. </p>
<p>Pure fluff for my dearest whisperyvoices <3. </p>
<p>Please note - I claim absolutely no historical accuracy whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put 'Em Together and What Have You Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperyvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperyvoices/gifts).



_2020_

 

Kurt wasn’t quite sure now what question Blaine had asked that had led to him ending up kneeling on the floor with open photo albums strewn around the coffee table and more piled on the floor, but here he was. Not that he minded, a lazy Sunday afternoon reminisce seemed a perfect way to end this visit back to Lima.

 

“Do you have a photo of you in every pair of your mom’s heels?” Blaine asked smiling fondly at the little boy in the pictures happily posing or caught mid toddle in an array of colourful high heels.  

 

“I think pretty much, yeah.”

 

Kurt smiled up at his husband sitting on the sofa while his mind wandered back.  He chuckled softly in his head at the memory of his younger self twisting his hands and biting his lip the first time he showed Blaine baby photos at his request. He didn’t know what he was expecting, what he thought Blaine’s reaction would be. Not many people had accepted that version of him. He should’ve known Blaine would be nothing but captivated interest, tea parties, tiaras, and all.

Kurt picked up another album from the pile and started flipping through.  

 

“Okay, you  _have_ to see this one,” Kurt said getting up off the floor to sit next to Blaine. “Dad always said this was one of mom’s favorites.”

 

He slid the heavy book into Blaine’s lap and pointed to the picture at the bottom of the left page.

 

“This was taken at the old Ohio Theatre, you know the one downtown? They were putting on a special showing of Cinderella for the movie’s fiftieth anniversary. It was a costume event. Me and mom spent all week putting together my Prince Charming outfit. I was so excited! She sewed the gold ribbon onto my leggings and the trim round the shoulders of my shirt.”

 

“Are those feathers on your crown?”

 

“Yes. Even at the grand old age of six I knew the importance of adding flair to the ordinary. It was just a cheap one dad picked up at a dollar store. I also added all the rhinestones and glitter.”

 

Blaine bumped his shoulder lightly against Kurt’s without dragging his eyes away from the photo; he didn’t have to say anything for Kurt to know what he was thinking.  _I love you_.

 

“I remember walking into the theatre and being amazed. They had polished the floor so the marble squeaked under my shoes, and they had a few special lights added to bounce light off the chandelier so rainbows were thrown all over the walls. It was  _magical_.”

 

Kurt paused for a second, letting himself be swept up again in the giddiness that he had felt all those years ago.

 

“You look so handsome and adorable.” Blaine said, bringing Kurt back to the present.

 

“That’s what mom said, that I was the most handsome boy there. I knew she was sad that we couldn’t get a professional photo taken as we didn’t have the money. They had a professional photographer there that day, you can see the red velvet backdrop in the background a bit behind me. She took the photo there on purpose, by the line, so I wouldn’t feel too left out.”

 

Blaine suddenly gasped, making Kurt jump. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine as he brought the album to his face to get a closer look, mouth hanging open.

 

“When was this taken Kurt?” Blaine asked quietly, eyes flicking backwards and forwards from the picture to Kurt.

 

“2000. February 2000.”

 

“Kurt, that’s me. In the line, that’s me.”

 

“What?” Surely he hadn’t heard him right.

 

Blaine pointed to a little boy in the queue. He was dressed in what looked like a proper Prince Charming costume, the type that would only come out of a Disney store. His beaming face looked directly into the camera, eyes shining with the same delight that was in Kurt’s.

 

“But…that’s not possible…” Kurt said taking the book from Blaine to get a better look himself.

 

“I don’t remember that day. Not at all. But that is me.” And Kurt couldn’t deny it. The black parted hair, the eyebrows, the hazel eyes- that was Blaine. He had seen enough photos of Blaine as a little kid to know that was most definitely him just as well as his husband did.

 

“Kurt, she caught us both. Your mom caught us both in the same picture.” Blaine’s voice was full of awe.

 

“So she did get to see you.” His voice matched Blaine’s. “Dad has always said one of the things she loved most about the photo was the other kids in it who were just as happy as I was. That that was such a happy day and it showed.”

 

They both stared at each other. What were the chances that they would be in the same photo, just meters apart, before they had actually met each other years later?

Kurt put the album down on the coffee table and gently put his hand on his husbands face.

 

“I think a fairy god mother must have been playing with magic and fate that day.” Blaine said, eyes full of wonder breaking through the shock.

 

“I always wanted to marry Prince Charming.” A stunned smile started to spread across Kurt’s face.

 

“So did I.”

 

He leaned in to bring their lips together in a kiss that was sweet and full of amazed love.

The fact that he now had photographic evidence from twenty years ago that Prince Charming was out there, his was actually out there, made Kurt’s heart soar.

Somehow, they had both managed to find and meet their prince. All they had to do was a bit of waiting.


End file.
